With recent advances in technology, computers have been increasingly used to operate critical applications in a variety of fields. These critical applications may affect millions of people and businesses everyday. For example, some of these applications may include providing and maintaining an accurate system for financial markets, monitoring and controlling air traffic, regulating power generation facilities and assuring the proper functioning of life-saving medical devices. It is a crucial requirement of these systems that they remain operational at all times. Despite significant advancements in the development of technologies to minimize failures, computer-based systems still occasionally fail. In many such systems, clocking circuits are critical single points of failure. As a result, there is the problem of addressing faults in mission critical clocking circuits without affecting the state of the computer system. The present invention addresses this issue.